Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Felix the Cat
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Felix the Cat is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Archibald Asparagus, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Louis, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, The Gummi Bears, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Roger Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Garfield, Odie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Chanticleer, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Mike and Sulley, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, The Queen of Hearts, Pete, Don Karnage, Fat Cat, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Larxene, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde) the Bullies and Brutus, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Magika DeSpell, The Beagle Boys, The Fearsome Five, Bluto, The Sea Hag, Darla Dimple, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy,Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Sheldon J. Plankton, and The Grand Duke of Owls will guest star in this film. *''The Land Before Time'' and Felix the Cat: The Movie were released in 1988. *Blaze the Cat could be Felix's ancestor. *It is unknown what relatives are Danny, Sawyer, and Garfield to Felix. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films